October 27
1946 Syracuse Herald American- Chaney Looks Well In Team Practice With new players arriving daily and the squad now up to 23 men, Coach Bennie Borgmann of the Syracuse Nationals professional basketball team, is faced with the necessity of cutting the squad in the next few days. In drills during the last week at the Armory, conditioning was stressed by Borgmann, but Friday and Saturday he held some long scrimmage sessions to test the ability of the squad. This week the team will use the Y.M.C.A. gym for its sessions. John Chaney, former Louisiana State star, has shown up remarkably well in drills so far and has impressed Borgmann with his effective shooting. Chaney was selected as All-Conference forward at Louisiana State and has played service basketball on the West Coast since graduating from the southern school. He was an opponent of Hank Luisetti, former Stanford star in the service circuit and reports says he outscored the former All-American in games in which they were opponents. Bob Shaddock, Syracuse University graduate, has been pepperbox of the drills thus far and is consistently chattering while on defense letting his mates know just what is going on when the players are on his side of the court. Two veterans arrived for practice sessions on the week-end and have not participated in any scrimmages but their record indicates they will be on the roster of the team when it opens the schedule in Toledo on Nov. 7. The two are Eddie Erban who was purchased from Oshkosh and Bill McCahan, known to Syracusans as a pitcher for the Toronto Maple Leafs who played with Wilmington in the American Basketball League. Erban has played in the National League for four seasons, one with Toledo and three with the Oshkosh quintet. He reported back to Oshkosh late last season after his discharge from the Marine Corps and was a member of the team when it played in the World’s Championship Tournament in Chicago. His home is in Wisconsin and he wished to play away from home this year and contacted Biasone who signed him. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Nats Defeat Philadelphia; Knicks Next New York- Faced with the necessity of cutting two men off the roster of the Syracuse Nationals basketball squad before Saturday’s opener with Baltimore, coach Al Cervi today indicated that Ken McBride and Jim Neal would be the men likely to depart. The Nats outscored the Philadelphia Warriors 107-102 in an exhibition at Williamsport last night, then flew here for tonight’s test with the New York Knickerbockers at White Plains. Red Rocha with 20 points led the Nats’ attack against Philadelphia and Paul Seymour adding 13 points in the late going. Rookie Jackie Moore contributed 14 points. The Nats’ leader has said with Paul Seymour and Billy Kenville he is set for backcourt men since Seymour at 26 is the oldest of the group. Cervi believes Bill Gabor will retire either at the end of this season or next. “When Billy quits we’ll need a man to replace him,” he said, adding: “The pick lies between Farley and McBride. At present I believe Farley fits better into our scheme of play.” SYRACUSE: Schayes (3-3-9), Osterkorn (2-2-6), Kenville (2-0-4), Lloyd (2-4-8), Rocha (8-4-20), Kerr (1-1-3), Neal (1-2-4), Seymour (5-3-13), McBride (1-0-2), King (6-5-17), Moore (5-4-14), Gabor (3-0-6), Farley (0-1-1) TOTALS (39-29-109). PHILADELPHIA: Arizin (5-9-19), Graboski (10-3-23), Brennan (2-5-9), Zawoluk (2-0-4), Johnston (3-12-18), Davis (0-0-0), Brandberger (0-0-0), Finn (4-4-12), Dempsey (2-2-4), Costello (4-1-9), Winegrad (1-0-2) TOTALS (33-36-102). Score at halftime- Syracuse 56, Philadelphia 43. Free throws missed- Syracuse: Schayes, Kerr, King 4, Moore, Rocha, Gabor 2, Farley, Neal. Philadelphia:Arizin, Graboski 2, Johnston 5, Finn, Dempsey 2, Davis, Winegrad, Brennan 3, Zowaluk. Officials- Crossin and Rudolph. Attendance- 1,800. Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:Nationals Category:October 27 Category:Borgmann Category:Cervi Category:Chaney Category:Erban Category:Farley Category:Gabor Category:Kenville Category:Kerr Category:King Category:Lloyd Category:McCahan Category:Moore Category:Neal Category:Osterkorn Category:Rocha Category:Schayes Category:Seymour Category:Shaddock